


Smoke In The Sky

by thusdayschild42



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), not explicitly mentioned but Robbie is fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusdayschild42/pseuds/thusdayschild42
Summary: Robbie get a little - just a little - concernered when he sees smoke coming from the airship.





	Smoke In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret friend gift for @trans-robbie-rotten on tumblr!  
> I hope this is good- sorry it’s a little short! Have a good day and enjoy!

Robbie didn’t know what time it was. A common enough occurrence, but now he wasn’t sure how many days he had been awake. He yanked the periscope down and peered into it, blinking sore eyes into the darkness. Ah. Night, then. Well, no better time than the present.  
Robbie hauled his latest and greatest machine up to the hatch, pulling it behind him to the park. He dragged it to the bench and flopped down, orange pillow in hand.  
“Finally, sleep.”  
He rolled over to his back and stared up at the sky. The full moon was covered in clouds, the sky grey and overcast. He hoped it didn’t rain on him. His eyes caught the movement of Sportacus’s airship drifting in and out of the cloud cover. As he watched it peacefully, he noticed something odd. Smoke was coming from the airship in short burst of once every few minutes- thick, grey puffs that rose up and mixed in with the dark sky.  
Robbie squinted to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, then frowned. “Well, crap.” Did Sportaflop’s blimp catch on fire? Was something wrong? More importantly, would the wreckage crash into Robbie’s property and destroy it?  
He sat up and leaned against the back of the bench. Should he check? Well, if Sportakook was going to die, then he should probably go, but if he wasn’t, then it would look like Robbie cared. Which he didn’t. Obviously. He lay back down, curling up and shutting his eyes tight, but now he was awake. Wide awake. He sighed.  
“Sportaflop owes me sleep.” He groaned as he got up and stared up at the sky. Robbie cracked his back and set off to where the airship lay just out of town.  
By the time he walked all the way out there, the airship had ascended another hundred feet and was now drifting near the gray blanket of clouds.  
He growled under his breath and crossed his arms.  
“Ladder?” he tried.  
To Robbie’s surprise, the ladder dropped down and dangled a foot above the ground in front of him. He rectulantly grabbed ahold of a rung and stepped on. Just as he reached for another, the ladder jerkily snapped taut and started reeling itself up. Robbie screeched and clung on for his life, squeezing his eyes shut. It got colder as he ascended swiftly, but finally he felt a clunk as the ladder hit the belly of the ship and dropped him on the landing pad. He crawled into the ship as gracefully as he could after almost having several heart attacks in the past minute, and lay face down on the floor for a few seconds just to be sure he wasn’t dying.  
“Hiiiiii, why are you in my house?” a voice came from above him. Sportacus.  
Jesus, Robbie really really regretted this. He heaved himself up only to be greeted by an upside down face.  
Sportacus was hanging from a pull up bar on the ceiling, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a huge grin.  
“Spor-Sportaflop, what the hell. Are you high-“  
Robbie caught sight of something that looked very suspiciously like a blunt dangling from Sportacus’s hand before he shoved it behind his back.  
“Jesus Christ, Sportakook. All your talk about health and you’re doing drugs I don’t even know how often, how’s that good for your body-“  
“They- ‘s a plant, Robbie. Safe. Caaaaalm.” Sportacus laughed and brought it up to his lips again, blowing out a puff of smoke above Robbie’s head. He flipped down and stumbled over to the wall, then stepped on a panel in the floor. An apple cake shooting out of the wall into his hand, and he held it out to Robbie. “Sportscandy? You- y’need good food, Robbie.”  
Robbie rubbed his forehead. “No, you need to sleep this off, come on.”  
He slung one of Sportacus’s arms around his waist and dragged him to the bed, ignoring the weight of Sportacus leaning himself on him as he ate the apple.  
Robbie set him down on the bed, taking the apple core from it and tossing it into a trash hole under the console. Sportacus looked up at him sadly.  
“I wasn’t donee, Robbie. I’m not tired.”  
“You never finish apples, and yes you are.”  
Sportacus tried to sit up, but Robbie held him down. “Pleeeeasssse? No- no loud noises for a- for a week. I promise!”  
Robbie snorted. “Yeah right, no deal. Rest, Sportaflop.”  
Sportacus crossed his arms as he lay back down and frowned. He stared at Robbie, but his eyelids were drifting shut and muscles relaxing, and he was asleep in a few minutes.  
Robbie sat on the edge of the bed, trying to decide whether to leave or stay. If he left now, Sportacus could wake up, or get sick. If he stayed, it would look like he cared more. Still, he coulden’t let Sportacus put himself in danger any more than he already had.  
He looked over Sportacus’s sleeping form, curled up in a ball. His arms had slid off his chest and were now stretched above his head, legs bent away from Robbie. He looked quieter in sleep, relaxed for once. Robbie had known Sportacus was an elf- it was fairly obvious, not hard to put the pieces together. Supernaturally athletic, numbered, a hero. Not hard at all. Robbie hadn’t known he was blond. The only light came from the moon, but it was full tonight, so Robbie had a clear view of the waves of golden hair laying across the pillow, only half covering his ears. Everything looked gray in the monotone colors of the night- The airship was monotone enough, but to see the normally colorful man reduced to shades of gray with only a hint of gold and blue was somehow wrong, to Robbie.  
He looked over the rest of him. He hadn’t seen Sportacus in anything by his regular outfit, so it was a little jarring to see him in soft-looking pajama pants, and without a shirt. Robbie knew he was muscled, but he was a little unprepared for the real deal of chiseled abs. It may have been a little too long spent looking at Sportacus’s stomach, but Robbie deemed it necessary. For research.  
His eyes were drawn to a slight irregularity below Sportacus’s chest. Two near-identical scars were below his pecs, faded almost completely away. Could they be-  
Top surgery scars?  
Robbie had the sudden urge to trace one with his finger, but he realized that this was already bordering on the territory of creepy. He shifted on the bed, careful to not disturb Sportacus. Robbie looked back at the scars once more.  
He maybe would ask him, in the morning.  
Robbie slid off the bed and walked around the airship. There were panels all over the floor, and lines in the walls from where doors opened or slid aside. Robbie tapped on the wall, but nothing happened. As he strode to the other side of the room, his foot accidentally caught the corner of a panel. He ducked as an instict, but instead of the sound of fruit becoming a deadly projectile, all he heard was a door sliding open in the wall. He looked back and a little door had slid aside to reveal the messier part of the ship Robbie had seen so far- a bookshelf stuffed with lots of books, most old and fraying but some newer. Robbie looked closer, and some were in a few different languages, he saw French, Dutch, and Icelandic. He pulled out a few books in English and Icelandic to look at the covers, struggling to avoid toppling the whole Tetris-like stack.  
They were legends, storybooks. A few fantasy novels, a few instruction manuals, but very varied genres from what he could read off the spines. Robbie sat down and flipped through a fairytale book in Icelandic, but became engrossed quickly. These were the stories he had been raised on, he knew them. A little different, a name changed here and a different forest there, but he recognized them easily.  
Time passed quickly for Robbie- he didn’t sleep well anyways, he was used to staying up late. It took him a while to get through the fairytales, but he finished and moved on to one of the other books, not noticing as the sun came up through the glass of the airship’s window.  
He did notice Sportacus sitting up and rubbing his head, looking around dazedly. His eyes caught Robbie’s, and he bit his lip.  
Robbie stood up, letting the book slip off his lap and to the floor. He walked over to Sportacus, still in bed, and stood at the foot.  
Sportacus fidgeted with his hands, looking down into his lap.  
“So.” Said Robbie.  
“Ah. So.” Sportacus repeated.  
“How long?” Robbie asked, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the wall.  
Sportacus bit his lip. “Two or three years ago, when I was in training. Not often, only when I’m stressed or can’t sleep.”  
Robbie nodded. “I get it. Who knows?”  
“Only you. I-I know it’s not good, but it’s at least plant based and won’t kill me quickly.”  
Sportacus looked up quickly. “Can you- can you not tell the kids? Please. I don’t want them copying me, Robbie.”  
“God knows they copy you enough. I won’t.” Robbie promised, though his stomach twisted.  
This would be the perfect opportunity to kick him out of town, blacken his name for here and at his home, cast him out forever.  
But- Robbie didn’t know if he’d already been cast out. Maybe he had nowhere but here to call home.  
Like Robbie.  
Sportacus smiled a tiny bit. “I take it you’ve already seen I’m an elf?”  
“Of course. I knew already.” Robbie responded, trying to seem bored. He studied he backs of his nails and avoided Sportacus’s searching eyes. He sighed. “Look. I won’t tell anyone about this drug thing. Or the elf thing. Villain’s honor.”  
Sportacus let out a laugh that was more like a cough. “Villains don’t have honor.”  
“This one does.” Robbie said. This felt normal. Banter, he knew this territory.  
Sportacus sighed. “Thank you. It means- a lot to me, Robbie. I owe you one.”  
“You should never say that to a villain, Sportaflop. But it so happens I have a question.” Robbie said. Sportacus visibly tensed. “O-okay.”  
“The- the scars. Are you trans?” Robbie asked. Immediately, he regretted it. He could have said it a million better ways, most would have been easier than this. Sportacus jumped immediately, eyes dialating. His ears pointed straight back and he curled back into himself.  
“Yes. Please don’t tell anyone, don’t hate me, I’ll leave now-“  
“Wait- I’m not trying to-“ Robbie pulled Sportacus back down on the bed. “Sportadumb, it’s fine. I’m not an asshole. I’m not going to kick you out because of that. I’m gonna kick you out if you don’t quiet your gremlins down while I’m trying to sleep.”  
“Oh. Thank you, Robbie.” He pulled Robbie down to give him a bone crushing hug.  
“Ow, now I’m gonna definitely kick you out, you’re cutting off my air supply, Sportadoof-“  
“Oh! Sorry.” Sportacus stepped away sheepishly.  
They stood silently for a moment before Robbie stepped towards the door. “I’m going to go now before you start to think I like you, but in all seriousness, I won’t tell anyone about this stuff. I’ve- I’ve been there before, and it wasn’t fun, so I’m. I’m, uh, here if you need me. For emergencies. Anyways. I’ll be going now.”  
Sportacus grinned. “Thank you so much Robbie. It means a lot to me. And that’s a shame you don’t like me, because I like you and enjoy talking to you and it would be sad if I coulden’t talk to you again.”  
Robbie stammered and blushed, hand giggling with his vest. “If-if you call me up here just to have a chat, I swear I will forgo the cannon and throw you out of town myself.”  
“Oh, Robbie Rotten threatening excercise? I hunk I will, then.”  
Robbie turned around quickly to hide his grin. “I’ll be going now, goodbye.”  
He strode over to the hatch and opened it. Robbie paused.  
“Um. Can you get me down?”

Sportacus’s laugh echoed through the airship.


End file.
